Better to ask Forgiveness than Permission
by rattlesnakedefender
Summary: Judge Claude Frollo is a known gypsy hunter; Esmeralda works to put an end to his ruthless nature towards her people in a more 'diplomatic' way. Esmeralda and Frollo are both out of character and do things probably not typical to their true selves.
1. Chapter 1 - A Fool

Quasimodo has just been made a spectacle of in the festival of fools only shortly after being crowned its king. Judge Frollo looks on without pity as Quasimodo is pelted with food and mocked publicly. The gypsy Esmeralda comes to him silencing the crowd.

**Better To Ask Forgiveness than Permission**

A fool, that's what he felt like. More than the outlandishly dressed ridiculous fools at the entire festival and more than even the fool Quasimodo had become in the center of the square.

Expectant faces turned to him, waiting for his decision-his judgment on the matter. Although he himself could not decide if he was flattered or insulted by what had just occurred. He took a deep breath in, but it did not help to clear his head on the matter.

The gypsy girl stood by the abomination at the center of the crowd, she had defied him.

"Get down from there at once!" he had yelled to the girl as she approached the creature. His commands lie deafly on her as she quickly cut the few ropes entangling the poor creature, then she did something unexpected. Before he could pour out his wrath on the gypsy girl for defying him-she kneeled and beseeched him.

"Please good Judge!" She cried out to him from across the crowd. "In your wisdom and mercy Judge Frollo, forgive me, your honor; I only wanted to free this suffering creature. As a great man of justice I know you must understand."

Frollo was taken aback by her humble gesture. _Mercy?_ The word dripped with weakness for him, and yet she had addressed him with…respect? He had become almost numb to the despise that spewed from the public on a daily basis in regards from him and yet here was this _gypsy_ calling him 'Good Judge' and regarding him with 'Wisdom'.

He wanted to have her arrested on the spot, but to arrest someone that had just regarded him with respect seemed…foolish.

The expectant faces still stared at him with wide eyes waiting for his response. The gypsy girl looked at him with pleading eyes as she knelt beside Quasimodo.

Frollo's mouth went dry suddenly.

_That infernal woman! _

Staring at him with eyes like gems he felt his heart skip a beat. Then he said words that surprised even him as he heard them.

"You should feel lucky gypsy that I am in a good mood for such defiance is not normally tolerated on my part. Be gone with both of you!" he said flicking his wrist and bony fingered hand.

The crowd cheered. Esmeralda bowed to him. "Thank you your honor!"

Her piercing green eyes dug into him like daggers, he almost felt wounded by them. He put his hand to his face and sat as he already regretted his decision to be lenient with her, he felt weak.

The festival droned on and the judge carried on watching with the droll festivities under his covered throne like chair. Although the recently crowned 'king of fools' Quasimodo had left limping back to the bell tower he himself felt like the king of fools sitting upon his chair and dully watching over the festival.

"I think you might be the only person here not enjoying himself, your honor." Frollo heard a voice from next to him. He was startled and looked down quickly to see the raven-haired gypsy girl kneeling next to his chair, her eyes shining up at him with a playful smile.

"Girl you best not tempt me to undo my decision from earlier." He warned her coldly, though secretly his heart fluttered at her presence.

"I wouldn't dream of it, your honor. I merely came to thank you for your forgiveness on the matter." She said while looking up at him.

Her words shocked him. He had surmised that she had come to gloat on his weakness, yet here she was thanking him of all things.

"I…" he stumbled in his words while looking down at her. "Yes of course." He nodded and offered her his hand. "You may kiss my ring."

Esmeralda looked confused as he offered his hand to her with its many golden rings beset by jewels adorning his bony fingers. She looked up to him and went past his rings and kissed him on the lips suddenly, pushing her warm red lips against his thin dark ones, his eyes snapped open with a startle. Before he could realize what exactly had happened she was gone in a whirl of red fabric only a flash of bright green eyes and a blushing smile remain in his memory. He blinked shocked by her actions. Sending the guards after her for her transgression seemed within possibility for a moment, and then he realized no one had seen her commit the act. It certainly didn't seem like a joke at his expense this time either because she had not smashed his hat onto his face afterwards. Quickly, he climbed down from his chair and looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be seen, she had vanished into the crowd.

"You there!" he shouted to his captain.

"Yes sir?" the captain responded from atop his horse.

"Where did she go, the gypsy girl?" He asked impatiently.

"Uh which one sir?" he asked looking around at the crowd.

"La Esmeralda you idiot!" he cried irritably.

"Are you alright sir?" The captain asked him as he realized the normal pale skin of the judge was beset with a blush.

"I'm fine… It's nothing…" he said putting a bony finger to his temple as he tried to calm himself.

"Sir, I've heard you can find Esmeralda performing at the Goat and Compass Tavern during the festival." He informed him.

"A lair for thieves and wickedness." Frollo scowled.

"I heard they have a great in-house draught too." The captain mused.

Frollo glared at the captain, who sheepishly smiled and cleared his throat.

Day turned to night as Frollo overstayed his requirement as a political official for the festival. He seemed more irritable than ever as he pushed through the peasants to get to his carriage. Secretly he had been yearning to see another glimpse of Esmeralda as he scanned the crowd for her. He was confused and irritated, why hadn't she just kissed his ring? That would've made things simpler, or rather why hadn't he just arrested her in the first place? That would've been the right thing to do he thought.

The darkness engulfed Frollo as he stepped into his carriage the world seemed darker and duller than ever. The music and feasting continued with the rumble of fireworks somewhere far off in the background. As the carriage pulled out of the square he watched dully out the window as the lights and shadows of the festival passed into the distance.

Sometime later they were passing the alleys on the way back to his home. They crossed over a bridge and Frollo watched the beautiful reflections of the lights of the town on the water. Though he only thought of the beauty of Esmeralda's dance as she came close to him, wrapping her sheer scarf around him and pulling him closer, he had no time to react before she had pecked a kiss onto his nose and shoved his hat into his face. He felt infuriated by her actions, yet she had humbled herself to him and stroked his ego in a way that no one had before, then when he had offered her his ring to kiss she had brazenly kissed him. Frollo felt himself become flushed thinking about it and shifted uncomfortably in the carriage, his heart had started beating faster with the mere thought of her. But the beautiful Esmeralda was gone now; he had no reason to believe he would see her again.

Frollo discreetly pulled the scarf from within his shirt and relished the scent of Esmeralda on it as he rubbed the silken fabric against his cheek.

"Stop Gypsy! I said stop!" he heard an angry yell from outside the carriage that jolted him from his fantasy. Angrily, Frollo peered out the window of the carriage to see a woman running from a soldier towards them. In an instant, Frollo recognized the woman's figure as the beauty he had been seeking all day.

"Stop the carriage!" Frollo commanded the driver excitedly. The clack of hoof beats against the street thundered to a halt as the driver stopped the horses. Before the driver could hop down to open the carriage the door flew open and Frollo's imposing figure and dark robes spilled out of the carriage. Esmeralda's eyes flashed in fear as she suddenly froze as she realized Judge Frollo stood before her. Frollo was ecstatic to see the gypsy girl once again, his lips quivered as he desperately wanted to smile, but he kept a straight face. The soldier caught up to them and stopped, realizing that Judge Frollo was looking over the girl he was trying to arrest.

"Your honor." She managed to say quickly before bowing her head.

"Judge Frollo!" the soldier exclaimed. "This girl has stolen money!" he accused.

"I implore you good judge, I have not stolen anything." She explained as she clutched a small bag.

Frollo looked over her; the torch-light casting dark shadows across his face as he did so making him look almost frightening.

"Let me see child." He said extending his hand out to her.

Hesitantly, Esmeralda handed him the small leather pouch. It jingled with coins; Frollo looked in it briefly and handed it back to her.

"I see nothing but a bag of worthless gypsy charms." Frollo said to the soldier with an unimpressed expression.

"But sir-" the soldier protested.

"-But nothing! Now go back to your post before I have you arrested for insubordination." He pointed angrily at him. The soldier frowned and quickly turned and left, his armor clanking noisily as he briskly walked back to his post.

"Judge Frollo…" Esmeralda started to say in shocked surprise and gratitude.

"You had best keep yourself out of trouble girl; I won't always be around to rule in your favor." He said quickly, snapping at her more than he meant to.

The girl was unabated by his cruel words. "You have spared my life twice, your honor. I am in your debt." She said bowing, the shiny metallic bangles she wore reflecting warm drops of torchlight as she did. "Please let me bring my troupe to your home so that we might entertain you, it is the least I could do." She smiled warmly.

Frollo was caught in her looks and smile placidly until he realized the question she had asked him.

_Gypsies in his home? Deplorable! No!_

"No!" he yelled as a kneejerk reaction. Esmeralda took a step backwards cautiously at his outburst. Frollo composed himself quickly.

"No." He said calmly. "I have a Godly home; it is no place for a troupe of Gypsies…or their _entertainment_." He said while smoothing the folds on his sleeves carefully.

"Well," she smirked slightly "If there is anything I can do for you…your honor." She said while fingering the fringe on her dress. Frollo's eyes drunkenly followed her fingers, and then he suddenly locked eyes with hers and felt a knot well up in his throat.

"Yes, let me take you-" Frollo blurted out quickly. Esmeralda's eyes went wide at his request. Frollo choked and cleared his throat quickly. "Let me take you, back to where you are staying." He recovered quickly. "It's my responsibility to make sure these streets are safe from gypsies and their tricks." He said.

"Where are you staying Gypsy?" he asked her.

Esmeralda fiddled with her fingers in front of her awkwardly. She didn't have an answer for him, at least not one she would willingly tell him.

Frollo put a hand to his face and let forth an annoyed sigh.

"Come," he said gesturing towards his carriage after a long moment.

"Judge Frollo I don't need—" she started to say.

"—I can't leave you out here tonight, unless you would like to tell me _where_ I can take you." He said, hinting secretly at the Court of Miracles.

Esmeralda gave him a frightened look then smiled smugly under his stare.

"I'm but a gypsy your honor," she said with a slight bow of her head and open hands. "The streets are my home." She said playfully.

"Hmph." Frollo sneered. "Come then, my home will have to do for keeping you out of trouble for the night." He said opening the carriage door for her.

"I thought you said your home was no place for gypsies, your honor." She said with a hand on her hip.

"You should feel especially honored then, girl," he said looking down on her haughtily past his crooked nose. "You will be the first who has ever set foot there."

He held his hand out like a gentleman for her to take as she climbed in, but she ignored it completely as she easily climbed into the carriage. Frollo looked curiously at his empty hand and then after her as she did so, as he was looking forward to a quick embrace of hands between the two.

Frollo sat across from Esmeralda in the carriage as it started to move once again, he stared at her with his spider-like hands crossed in front of him reverently. It was taking an obscene amount of strength to hide his giddiness from her; his heart was beating so hard he could feel the blood pulsing in his ears. He wanted to leap across the seat and onto her feeling every inch of her bronze skin that mocked him. He locked eyes with her spontaneously and she glanced at his neck quickly then back up at him with a small playful smirk. Frollo looked down at his collar and realized the edge of the gypsies scarf was sticking out of his shirt and was visible to her. He paled in shock as he realized.

_Damn!_

How had he been so careless!? Frollo was now frozen in dread and embarrassment. Did she recognize it? He would be a fool to think she had not as the ridiculous scarf contrasted sharply with the rest of his attire. He looked away from her quickly and pursed his thin lips hoping that the beads of sweat starting to form on his brow were not visible to her. Suddenly he felt a shift in the carriage and looked back to see the girl sitting by his side, with a playful caution she reached for the purple star and moon adorned scarf sticking out of his collar.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" she said smiling playfully at him.

Frozen, and unable to respond he watched with wide eyes as she gently pulled the scarf out, the long purple silken fabric caressing his skin as she did so. As much as he tried Frollo could not repress the small whimpering moan of pleasure that escaped from his lips. The sound did not escape Esmeralda's ears, and she tilted her head playfully at him and blushed.

Somewhere he lay between the feelings of humiliated, angered, nervous, and absolutely burning with desire. Frollo could see nothing now but Esmeralda's eyes, staring him down as she was closer than ever to him in the carriage. She knew his secret, and she now twisted the scarf around her hands delicately and admired it.

Frollo waited for her mocking words, bracing in his humiliation, but she remained silent only quietly admiring the scarf. Reaching up with both her hands she placed the scarf around his neck with feathery movements letting the fabric slide along the skin of his neck delicately. Frollo's eyelids fluttered and his lips parted as he gasped in ecstasy.

Frollo shuddered, was she playing with him? Tempting him openly? Was this her game to tease him?

Frollo snatched her hand by the wrist and held it tightly.

"Brazen woman! Do you realize I'm one of the most powerful men in France!? Do not toy with me!" he said angrily. Esmeralda looked back at him in fear and a touch of guilt as she recoiled from his outburst. Frollo's expression softened somewhat when he saw the fear in her eyes as she looked back at him. He reached out with his bony hand adorned with his rings and touched the side of her face gently while still holding her wrist tightly with his other hand.

"Hmph, but what else should I expect from a gypsy cur such as you?" he said mockingly to her with a devious smile. Esmeralda blushed as he looked down at her piercing her with his eyes. Frollo released her hand and she pulled it back quickly and slipped back to the other side of the carriage all but plastering herself against the seat.

Frollo immediately regretted halting her actions and clenched his ringed fingers into a fist as he focused his attention out the window and tried not to look at her.

**"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" means "What's this?" in French. This is an obscure reference to Dr. LeQuack in Courage the Cowardly Dog and one of the few French lines I've heard.


	2. Chapter 2 - Deficient of Affection

Chapter 2: Deficient of Affection

He hated himself, wholly unsatisfied no matter what decision he reached regarding the gypsy. He should not have been harsh with her he thought, but then again he had hated how lenient he had been with her. Frollo had placed the gypsy in a spare room in his home and was very curt in his hospitality towards her.

"Here," he said coldly to her as he showed her the room. "Do not make me regret my charity to you. You may not go until I give you leave." He said with force as he briskly left her by herself in the cold darkened room.

In Frollo's chamber he stoked the fire and watched as the flames erupted and consumed the dry wood inside the fireplace. He shuddered as he realized how he felt as if he himself was being consumed also by the fires of his heart. To feel her touch was all Frollo wanted, his body starved for affection, even the slightest touch was maddening. Celibacy was a vow he had taken many years ago and now the very notion of it seemed too cruel a fate to bear. A sneer grew across his face as he remembered all the gaiety he had been forced to witness earlier that day, a woman carelessly embracing her lover. A simple embrace was nothing for the common peasants, but now Frollo regarded it more than diamonds and gold. He hated the peasants for indulging in such pleasure while he himself was barred from it. Frollo looked down at his trembling hands and tightened his grip on the gypsy's sheer purple scarf which had both entranced and embarrassed him. Angrily, he tossed the scarf into the fire and watched as it burst into flames and was consumed. Even though Frollo was close to the fire, his body felt unreasonably cold and he trembled as a chill passed down his spine.

"Your honor?" he heard her voice speak from behind him.

Frollo whirled around and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Woman! I am not decent!" he cried out in horror.

Esmeralda gave him a confused look as she observed he was clad from neck to foot in dark robes much like his normal attire minus the mantle on his shoulders and stiff white collar.

"But you are covered are you not?" she said shyly at him.

"What do you want!?" he asked her impatiently, turning his back to her and looking towards the fireplace.

Esmeralda could see his hand was trembling as he held it out to the fire. Carefully she came closer as if she were coming near a timid deer so as not to scare it off. With great caution Esmeralda reached out gingerly with her hands and took his trembling pale hand into hers.

Frollo uttered a sharp gasp in response to her touch and looked down absolutely dumbfounded at the sight of his hand in hers. Esmeralda touched his hand so carefully with feather light caresses tracing over his quaking palm and fingers. In that moment she was no longer a gypsy, or a witch, or a heathen, she was simply a woman, sweet and loving, so tender as she calmed him. He didn't quite realize how cold his hand was until she touched him and he could feel how warm and alive she was, he felt like a corpse in comparison to her. Those soft warm hands embracing his, Frollo became utterly smitten in the tender gesture she had shown him.

"You are so cold." She said looking up at him. "I was cold too, and I had hoped to warm myself next to the fire." She said sadly looking down at his hand, it looked vastly paler when contrasted against her own olive skin.

"Did you come to read my palm gypsy?" Frollo said as he looked down at his hand in hers. "I have no secrets for you to glean." he said to her with disdain in his voice as he tried to cover his joy from her touch.

"Oh, your palm?" she said quizzically looking down at his open palm. "Hmm." She said as she began to study his hand. "Your heart line," she said tracing the line on his open palm carefully.

"It is chained, which means you are a deeply driven man, it is also a very strong line, which means you have a **strong heart** Minister." She said with a playful smile as she tilted her head back up at him, her golden hoop earring reflecting the light from the fireplace.

"Hmm." Frollo speculated looking back up at her. "Anyone can see that I am a driven man. It's just a heathen Gypsy superstition and trick." He said arrogantly to her and reluctantly pulled his hand from her soft grasp.

Esmeralda smirked, "Is it also plain to see that your heart is a strong one?" she asked him.

Carefully Esmeralda reached up and touched the side of Frollo's face. At first Frollo gasped in a startle from her unexpected touch, then he eagerly leaned his head into her hand hungrily drinking in the warm caresses she gave him. Frollo almost wanted to sob as she touched him; his soul had spent so long isolated without a touch from anyone for so many years and to finally feel another being connect with him was overwhelming. Her fingers traced the wrinkles on his face in a playful manner and the single curl of grey hair that reached down and grasped the side of his face whimsically.

What was she doing? Why did she come to him? He thought to himself as his head began to spin. Her bravery confused him, he could easily have her arrested, he could easily sentence her to death, why was she so bold? He became afraid to breathe in the wrong manner for fear that she might stop her loving caresses. Her hand moved to his neck and grazed his bare skin landing on his shoulder. Frollo whimpered weakly at her pause, she had made him feel so feeble, so at her mercy.

Weakly he opened his eyes and saw her there staring up at him. Frollo felt maddened, he wanted to grab her, to kiss her, thrust himself upon her to show her that he was a man. At the same time he wanted to destroy her, throw her in the fires of the hearth next to him to rid himself of the inner torment she caused him. The gypsy had awoken a long dormant beast within himself and he hated her for it, yet he felt his love for everything she did stopping him from harming her.

"Why!?" Frollo cried out suddenly in torment with a breaking voice.

Esmeralda flinched and jerked away from him with his outburst.

"Why did you kiss me!?" Frollo questioned her. "I offered you my ring!" he said angrily, moving towards her with his fingers splayed out in front of himself, showing his frustration.

Esmeralda moved away from him, and her eyes began to water as she looked up into his wrathful gaze.

"I-I'm sorry!" she cried out to him.

"I am not a weak man for you to seduce!" Frollo continued. "I am a _righteous man_ am I not?!" he yelled deafeningly at her.

Esmeralda used her strength to hold all of her fear inside of her as she looked upon the angry Judge with a wince.

"Forgive me Minister." She said simply.

With Esmeralda's last remark she ran out of his chamber, leaving only the sound of the crackling fire to fill Frollo's ears. Frollo fell to his knees in front of the fire, looking downwards at his long black sleeves draped across his arms, shocked and numb to what had just happened.

Authors note:

So I'm no expert when it comes to palm reading, honestly I glazed over the wiki article for it for reference in this story—I just thought it might be a fun little thing to throw in there.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Redeemer

A/N –A wee bit of teensy fluff in this part, ye been warned! Yarrr.

**Chapter 3 – A Redeemer**

Frollo awoke with a startle; he sat up in his bed, his dark gown in billows around him. The dim room slowly came into focus and memories from the previous night came flooding back to him. Quiet moments in front of the fireplace and tender loving caresses from his beautiful temptress, had he dreamt it? No. Had it been sincere? It certainly seemed so, her touch was so maddening.

Then Frollo eagerly thought of where his houseguest might be, the beautiful woman he had stolen away in the night, he must have more of her, he craved it. He grinned deviously to himself. Throwing the white linen covers back he leapt from his bed and walked towards the fireplace, whose fire had long been reduced to smoldering ashes. As he walked something caught his eye at the foot of his bed and his heart skipped a beat when he saw it.

Lying on the floor at the foot of his bed was Esmeralda in all of her beauty. Her face was framed in her rich wavy raven locks of hair, her red lips were parted slightly as her chest moved softly with her breaths. His mouth went dry and his blood went to his face as he looked at her and all of her softness. She was curled up contentedly and still asleep as the morning light draped across her figure. She must have snuck back into his chambers some time during the night. But why would she? After he had been so cruel in his words to her why would she keep coming back to him?

"Ruth…" he muttered under his breath with a shock of realization.

"Has God intended for you to be my Ruth?" he whispered to himself breathlessly.

He looked upon her beauty fully now that she was asleep letting himself gaze upon every inch of her. Frollo was so deeply moved by her he began to quote the biblical story he referred to.

"Behold, a woman was lying at his feet. So he asked, "Who are you?" "I am Ruth, your maid," she replied. "Spread your cloak over me, for you are a family redeemer. Then he said, "May you be blessed of the Lord, my daughter. You have shown your last kindness to be better than the first by not going after young men, whether poor or rich." Frollo said perfectly reciting the biblical verses from Ruth's story.

"Is that what you want Esmeralda...?" he whispered as he began to quiver in excitement. "…Do you wish me to redeem you? Is that why you came to me?" he said, his lips curling into a wicked smile.

Esmeralda stirred, hearing his whispers. Her eyes fluttered open to see Frollo's figure looming over her with a confused look, his gray hair disheveled from sleep. She moved suddenly and cast her face to the floor with guilt.

"Judge Frollo!" she exclaimed as she realized she had been found.

Frollo knelt down to her and placed his hand on her gently, his countenance ablaze with a wicked grin.

"I _can_ redeem you." He said as he looked over her.

"I don't understand," she said looking back into his fervent eyes cautiously.

Frollo lips quivered at her unbelievable beauty as he looked into her bright emerald like eyes, full red lips, and bare shoulders that called to him to reveal them further. He could feel all his blood rushing to his reddened face. Suddenly it felt as if a dam had broken inside of him, he could not restrain himself any longer! He would not! He had violent needs that must be fulfilled; he felt he would die otherwise!

In a hasty rush Frollo pushed himself onto her with all his might, his soft thick velvety dark robes draping over her as he did so. A wide-eyed Esmeralda uttered a muffled protest but was cut off as Frollo crushed his lips against hers. Frollo pressed himself against her while fumbling clumsily at trying to kiss her, his heart beating so wildly he thought it might fly out of his chest. As his body lay on top of hers and he could feel every inch of her fantastic form underneath his own. Frollo had expected some form of resistance from her, but surprisingly he found none. Frollo's hard thin lips tangled with Esmeralda's voluptuous soft ones as his large crooked nose pressed into her soft cheek and his adrenaline started to fade into pure ecstasy.

It was something he had observed from a distance for so long, a kiss between two lovers, he had always thought it to be disgusting, but to have it for himself now nothing could feel more desirable. Just when he thought he could take no more he felt her warm tongue brush against his bottom lip and enter his mouth briefly. He was surprised by her cooperation and eagerly returned her notion, plunging his own tongue clumsily into her mouth. Frollo found he had to break himself from their kiss as he was breathing so hard he had begun to see spots in his vision. _Good God! Had he almost passed out?_

Every inch of her was so soft, his body begged for more. Frollo kissed her on softly on the jaw, his warm breath puffing against her neck, tickling her. Frollo's hands touched the side of her face and moved to her neck, he then pushed his bony fingers southwards nervously.

"Minister." Esmeralda said weakly as his hands neared her chest.

Frollo stopped for a moment, as if her words had awoke him from a trance. He stared into her eyes, out of breath and shocked at his own actions, he blinked for a moment, dumbfounded.

In the distance the huge bells of Notre Dame began to ring loudly in their great chorus and the scattered calls of disturbed birds filled the air as they took flight in the morning air.

"Ugh…" Frollo said with a low growl, putting a hand to his head and looking away. "I've not been late for a single case in twenty years…" he muttered to himself, getting up quickly. He looked back to Esmeralda as if she were a loose end that needed to be tied up.

"You…" he said lowly with a smile. Frollo looked down to his left hand and removed a ring from his finger and looked at it for a moment and then at Esmeralda thoughtfully.

"You must return this to me in the square tonight," he said holding up the golden ring with its bright emerald stone shining brightly in the light.

"If you fail to return this to me, I will have you arrested. And don't get any ideas about running, because the consequences will be greater for you…and your _people_." He said menacingly. Frollo reached out and clasped her hand in his and put the ring onto her index finger.

"Is this a gift or a threat your honor?" Esmeralda said with a slight laugh of amusement as she looked down at the emerald ring on her finger.

"It is neither gypsy, it is a test." He said coldly over her, his thin dark lips pursed as he stared downwards at her.

"Should I feel honored for this as well your honor?" she said skeptically as she looked upwards at him.

Frollo clasped his hands together behind his back and turned away with a laugh.

"Yes Gypsy…yes you should." He said lowly turning his head back to her with a devious grin.

Sounds of stirring could be heard in other parts of the household as servants somewhere began their morning work. Esmeralda shifted nervously, the servants had all been asleep when Frollo had entered the household that night, she did not want to be seen leaving the ministers quarters.

"I thank you for the hospitality…but I fear its time I must go." Esmeralda said bowing with a sweep of her hand in front of her.

Before she could leave Frollo pulled her close to him for a moment, meant to be a last winded threat, but in Frollo's mind it was a last embrace before parting ways. "Don't…take what I say lightly." He said gruffly.

"Hm, of course not your honor." She said with an impish smile.

"Use the back way to leave." he said as he looked over her for one last time, and motioned towards a back passageway before he pushed her away, and swiftly left down the hall in a blur of black velvet.

Esmeralda smiled to herself as she watched him leave, then looked back to the ring the judge had put onto her finger. She took it off for a moment to inspect it, and then noted a name engraved on the inside of the golden band.

'Claude Frollo'

"Am I to think you have claimed me, good judge?" she whispered to herself with a laugh.

Carefully Esmeralda replaced the ring onto her finger and twirled it a bit playfully in thought before hastily making her way towards the exit.

A/N – The reference to Ruth was something I just had to add in, it was one of my favorite parts of that story when she slept at the feet of Boaz, he pretty much agreed to marry her right then and there.


	4. Chapter 4 - Reflections of Thought

**Chapter 4 – Reflections of Thought**

Esmeralda quickly made her way back to the Court of Miracles; she had placed her large dark shawl over her head and body to hide her identity and limped feebly as she walked to give the appearance of an old woman. She did not want to be seen leaving the abode of Judge Frollo.

Though she could not hide her identity from her spritely goat Djali, as she entered the Court of Miracles he eagerly ran up to her and bleated playfully, delighted to see her once again.

"Oh Djali! I missed you." Esmeralda said as she threw back her hood and scooped up the grey furry goat into her arms.

"Esmeralda!" she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

She turned to see Clopin, now in his normal gypsy vestments, coming over quickly, his face wracked with concern.

"Where have you been!? We were worried when you did not return last night!" he said looking over her as if checking for wounds.

"Oh Clopin, stop fussing over me!" she said shooing him away from her "You would not believe me if I told you!" she laughed to herself while running her hands through Djali's fur.

"Ah I see," he said straightening his purple hat. "The angels came down and tried to take you back to heaven?" he laughed poking a finger at her playfully.

"No." she said with a smirk and gently placed Djali back down, the goat bleated playfully and followed her, his tiny hooves clacking against the stone floor.

"Come with me, it would be best if others did not hear…" she said lowering her voice to a whisper.

Clopin looked at her skeptically with wide eyes and then nodded in agreement.

Once settled Esmeralda began to tell Clopin just what had happened the night before. He listened eagerly.

"So what happened once you ran from that horrible guard who thought you stole the coins?" Clopin asked her.

"I was confronted by _Judge Frollo_." She whispered.

Clopin visibly seized upon hearing the name.

"Oh, you mean 'the good and just' Claude Frollo?" he said mocking her snidely as his nose curled upon speaking the name.

"Oh Clopin," Esmeralda said beginning to redden in her cheeks in embarrassment. "You know why I said that, there is great power in mere **words** you know." She said crossing her arms. "I defied him, but do you see a noose around my neck brother?" she asked.

Clopin scoffed. "You may call a fish a bird but that does not make it so Esmeralda." He quipped.

"Yes, that's true. But if you tell a fish it is a bird enough times it may start to believe it." She snapped back at him.

"Ugh!" Clopin exclaimed, rolling his eyes at her. "So what happened when the Judge confronted you my dear?" he asked her.

"He did something unexpected, he denied that I had money and sent the guard back to his post." She said.

"He what!?" Clopin choked in disbelief.

"But then, he said he couldn't leave me to roam the streets unsupervised and said he would take me back to the palace of justice."

"And this was where you kicked him and ran off to hide from him for the rest of the night yes?" Clopin asked as he sat forward.

Esmeralda was silent as she looked back into Clopin's expecting eyes.

"No Clopin." She said after a long silence.

"You mean to tell me you were taken to the palace of justice-by Judge Frollo-and you stand back here before me…alive and well?" Clopin said, a laugh of disbelief staining his voice.

"I wasn't even locked up, Clopin." She said smiling at him. "he gave me a room without bars to sleep in."

Clopin folded his arms and looked as Esmeralda with skepticism.

" You don't believe me Clopin?" Esmeralda said arching her thick dark eyebrows at him.

"Well…" he said tilting his head at her skeptically and taking his chin into his hand thoughtfully. "No." he said with a laugh.

"Okay Clopin, then tell me how I managed to get this?" She said proudly displaying the bright gold and green emerald ring on her finger.

Clopin stared back for a second and squinted at the ring then at Esmeralda.

"H-He gave you?" Clopin said stammering for a second. "So then…hmm." He said deep in thought as a smile formed across his face.

"You know what they say Esmeralda," Clopin said as he got up from his seat and grabbed her hand. "If a man likes what he sees he puts a ring on it!" he said laughing.

Esmeralda gave him a scowl and blushed slightly.

"Be careful little sister," he cautioned looking down on her with concern. "if you play with this fire we could _all_ get burned." He said inspecting the ring on her finger.

"He told me I have to return this ring to him in the square tonight, or I would be arrested." She admitted to him with a slight frown.

"Then he only gave this to you so that he could be sure to see you again…are his intentions pure my dear?" Clopin said with suspicion.

"I…" Esmeralda said looking off, remembering the way the judge had pressed himself against her with passion. "I am not sure Clopin. He said it was a test."

"I see…" Clopin said thoughtfully. "Then we will make sure his intentions are honorable, Esmeralda." He said placing a hand on her shoulder protectively.

"Besides," Clopin laughed. "If he wants you, he must pay the bride-price!" He said with a smile.

Frollo sat within the great halls of the cathedral, like a tiny black spec among its vastness that stretched on for what seemed miles. He had his bible open before him, and was tracing over the letters carefully with his eyes when he felt a presence hovering near him.

Frollo looked up to see the Archdeacon looking curiously down at him.

"Reading the story of Ruth?" he questioned him as he motioned towards the bible.

Frollo cleared his throat quickly and nodded. "Yes, is there anything I can help you with Archdeacon?" Frollo said steepling his fingers in front of him carefully as he looked up at the holy man.

"That is an odd choice of reading for you Minister," The Archdeacon said while taking a seat next to Frollo. The two men contrasted greatly sitting next to one another, one man in all white and the other cloaked in black.

"May I have a word, Frollo?" he asked quickly with a small nervous smile. Frollo frowned and sighed.

"What is it? Is the church in need of more money?" he said with an ache in his voice.

"No Minister, it's not that its…" he said becoming nervous about what he was about to say.

"The boy? Has he not been well?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Oh no, Frollo, the boy has kept to himself completely since the incident." He said.

"Then what is it?" Frollo asked with a tempered voice, beginning to reach the end of his patience.

"One of the priests… he saw you take a gypsy girl away last night…" he said finally.

Frollo stiffened instantly with the mention of 'gypsy girl' and glared at the Archdeacon with fiery eyes.

"He has only told me, we shall let no ill rumors fly about you Minister, but forgive me I can't help but wonder…is she alright?" he said concerned.

Frollo's mind swam with rage and guilt, he wanted to strangle the Archdeacon then and there for sticking his nose in his affairs but he restrained himself and sat back slightly.

"She is fine. I only gave her a safe haven for the night." He said between gritted teeth. There was an awkward pause between the two as the Archdeacon looked at him. "Need I remind you…I took a vow of celibacy." He hissed at him with a lowered voice.

"Yes Frollo, I know." The Archdeacon said looking off into the distance. "But you are not a priest, it is not required of you."

Sensing the great amount of anger rising up in Frollo the Archdeacon got up to leave to avoid further antagonizing the Judge.

"I am sorry Frollo, I did not mean to anger you." He said as he began to walk away.

"You know, Frollo, there was no shame in Boaz taking Ruth for his wife…" he turned his head and said lowly to him as he walked away.

Frollo closed his bible and looked up to the stained glass of the Cathedral windows. He closed his eyes for a moment deep in thought, but once again all of his thoughts were clouded with visions of _her_. The way she had been dancing, the tossing of her hair, the way she touched him so gently.

He began to blush with embarrassment as he remembered his awkward foray with her that morning, flinging himself onto her like some teenage lad who had first seen a girl. Frollo felt so out of place and amateurish, which was an odd and unsettling feeling for him, he was a learned man- a great scholar even. The girl had tolerated him, but he was unsure how much she had shared in his passion.

_Hmph. But why else would she keep coming back to me?_

He smirked slightly with that thought, his insults, his arrogant stares, washed over her like water over stone, they did not deter her, almost as if she could see right through him and see the deep yearning in his eyes for her. Out of all the women he could've been entranced by why did it have to be a gypsy!?

_The evening nears. We shall see if she can return to me once more. _

Frollo smiled deviously, a flutter of nervous excitement shot through him. She was cunning, and he wondered if she may play him for a fool.

_She will regret it if she does. All who fail to trust in me regret it!_

Before long the time was nigh, Frollo had dispensed with his cases in the court, he had taken care of his young misshapen ward, and said his prayers in the Cathedral, now it was up to Esmeralda. For if that gypsy vixen failed to appear for him he would rain fire down upon the city in his anger. Though in all his anger, Frollo's fear sat at the pit of his stomach and gnawed at him viciously, hoping that he would not be disappointed.

Frollo looked down to his left hand as he gripped the wrought iron handle of the Cathedral door, it looked strange without its emerald adornment. His hand shook slightly with the fear that crossed his heart, fear that he might lose both of his Emeralds…

Frollo held a hand to his chest for a moment as if to calm himself and whispered to himself quietly.

"Amica mea, ne derelinquas me…"

A/N: The last thing Frollo says means: 'My love, do not abandon me.' In Latin.

Just realized in the last chapter I made a mistake… As Esmeralda cannot read she would've not known what the name was engraved on the inside of the Ministers ring, but still, she was quite enchanted by him putting a ring on her finger—one of his very own.


	5. Chapter 5 - An Invitation

**Chapter 5 – An Invitation**

The square was quiet that evening, the street lights had just begun to be lit as the last drops of sunlight waned away shimmering on the stone paved streets as the night began its onslaught. Frollo steepled his hands and looked around, scanning the faces in the crowd, trying to hide his nervousness as he did so. He did not see the gypsy girl among the faces in the crowd. Surely she would've seen him, he thought, he stood out from the rest of the common folk enough to draw attention, his dark judge robes serving as a deterrent to those around him who might otherwise want to harass someone of the higher class. The fear in people seemed to surface as soon as they recognized the familiar dark robes of a judge and they parted and kept their distance from him. He held his hand to his chin thoughtfully and his eyes narrowed, he still did not see his gypsy girl.

_Hmph, I should've guessed. _

Frollo walked up to one of the fountains in the square and stared down over the wet marble into the splashing water. The grey stone figures in front of him stared at him with blank expressions. Frollo grasped the edge of the fountain with his hand, the cold wet marble giving him a shock as he did so.

Frollo's brow furrowed and he growled, his face contorting with anger. He turned to leave, but felt a tug on his robes. He whirled around quickly to see just who was so bold as to dare touch him.

"How dare you-!" he hissed angrily.

What looked to be the figure of a woman with a grey cloak over her head stood next to him. The figure was bent over like that of an old woman. Frollo took a step back and noted the woman's feet, young and supple bare feet, with a golden bangle adorning her ankle.

"Forgive me your honor." Came a familiar voice with a hint of laughter.

Frollo's heart melted and seemed to fall somewhere into his feet as his voice broke for a moment.

"Esmeralda?" he choked in slight disbelief.

As the woman looked up at him he could see those piercing eyes staring back at him, almost glowing green in the low light.

"Yes, my good judge, It is I." she said with a smile.

Frollo wanted to embrace her right there, to grab her in his arms and make sure she could never get away.

"Hmph, so you've returned gypsy." He said regaining his composure. "Have you returned with what is mine?" he asked her holding out his hand.

"Yes," Esmeralda nodded and put out her hand, taking the large emerald ring off of her finger and dropping it into his open palm.

Frollo looked down at the ring, then back up at Esmeralda. He took the ring and examined it for a moment, then looked down upon her with half lidded eyes.

"Surprising…" he managed to say after a long silence.

"You do not believe there is such a thing as an honest gypsy?" she asked him.

"Well no," he said quickly. "but you…you seem to be different from the rest of them." He said as he looked down at her with longing, his voice becoming a bit sultrier than he wanted her to hear.

"There are many things said about gypsies, your honor, not all are true." Esmeralda said.

Frollo raised a speculative eyebrow at her comment and scoffed slightly.

"But I'm sure that you know not to believe everything you are told." She said reaching out and touching his sleeved forearm gently.

"Forgive me your honor, I have heard many ill things about you…" Esmeralda said cautiously. "But I knew you should not be judged so easily."

Frollo looked down at Esmeralda touching his arm, he could feel the warmth in her hand through his sleeve, he melted at it.

"So then, how did you know these ill words did not ring true?" He said as he looked back at her with suspicion.

Esmeralda looked at him with half surprise and blushed, looking away from his gaze.

"Well your honor," she said with a slight laugh. "if you were a wicked man as they say, you wouldn't have forgiven me for defying you—which I still am grateful for by the way." She said quickly.

"Well not everyone has shown me respect like you. You…caught me by surprise." He voice wavered on the last word, making his infatuation with her obvious.

Frollo cleared his throat quickly.

"Though your behavior still leaves something to be desired…but that is to be expected from a gypsy I suppose."

Frollo took the ring from his from his hand, rubbed it on his robe slightly as if to clean it and began to put it back onto his left finger. Esmeralda looked down at it as he did so.

"So did I pass your test, Minister?" she asked him curiously.

Frollo paused for a long moment, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, gypsy, you passed my test." He said, his lips curling into a smile.

"Then I shall leave you, good judge." She said bowing her head with a smile, starting to release the judges arm from her touch.

Frollo panicked as his siren began to leave, he reached out with his hand and grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Non egredieris inde. Te amo." He whispered desperately to her in Latin.

"What-?" Esmeralda said with wide eyes, fighting off a swoon as his voice reverberated through her. "Your honor, what does that mean?" she said, a bright flush crossing her face after hearing the foreign words.

Frollo's heart was pounding in his ears, why had he said that? Why would he confess his love to her, especially in Latin? It was if he _had_ to confess it to her, and he had blurted it out in Latin so that she wouldn't understand so he could save himself the embarrassment. Although it had given him no peace, as she had now become confused with his uttering of the strange words.

"It means…it's nothing." He said turning away from her quickly, his hands trembling as he pulled them away from her.

There was a silence, as Frollo held his back to her, wondering if she had already left him. He turned his head slowly, his crooked nose sticking out on his profile as he looked over his shoulder and saw she was still there staring at him curiously.

Esmeralda held her finger to her mouth thoughtfully.

"That was Latin wasn't it?" she asked as she thought. "I've heard the priests talking like that before," she continued.

Esmeralda walked around coming into Frollo's view once more. Frollo averted his eyes slightly, as the sight of her was filling him with pain.

"So you know both French and Latin?" she asked while trying to catch his gaze.

Frollo folded his hands in front of him, trying to steady himself. "Yes, of course." he said nodding to her, his triangular hat casting a shadow over his face.

"Ah," Esmeralda nodded. "of course." She said smiling.

Frollo looked at her, and their eyes locked. He took in a sharp breath, afraid she could see the weakness behind his arrogant façade. Those bright green emerald eyes seemed to bore into his soul as he looked at her.

"Why do you not fear me?" he whispered quickly to her.

"Should I?" Esmeralda asked with sudden concern.

Frollo turned his head away from her quickly the red sash on his hat flowing away over his shoulder as he did so.

_Yes, you should woman! Are you brave and cunning or are you a blind fool!?_

"No, those who can have trust in me have nothing to fear." He said holding his hands behind his back.

Frollo curled his fingers in thought for a moment, then reached into his robes and procured an open letter of ivory parchment with a broken red wax seal and held it carefully. He paused for a moment, trying to conceal the trembling in his own hands, then looked to the gypsy.

"I have been invited to a… dull social engagement," he said looking while down at the paper. "since you have proven yourself to be quite trustworthy perhaps you would like to have the great honor of accompanying me as my guest?" he said raising his eyebrows at her.

Esmeralda almost laughed at him as the realization of what he asked her dawned on her.

"M-me?" she said with a scoff and holding her hand to her chest, taken aback. "Would I not _dishonor_ someone like you?" she said skeptically.

"Well," Frollo said rolling his eyes. "The hosts have quite an unhealthy flair for anything _exotic_…a gypsy would be quite fascinating for them. I loathe these kinds of social engagements; but your presence may make the night go by faster." He said folding the parchment carefully in his hands.

Esmeralda gave him an amused look for a moment and put a hand to her chin thoughtfully, then shook her head slightly in disbelief with a sigh.

"If the judge would like me to accompany him, then I must say yes." She said finally.

"Good," Frollo said quickly. Carefully his spindly hands beset by all of his rings grabbed her hand and he shakily placed several gold coins in it and closed her fingers over it carefully.

Esmeralda looked down at her hand dumbfounded then back up at Frollo as their eyes met.

"Please, buy something _appropriate_ to wear." He said finally, hesitantly letting go of her hand. "It is a formal affair." He said with a wrinkly smile.

Esmeralda raised her eyebrows in surprise her mouth agape at the sum of money the judge had just placed into her hand. "Of course. Thank you your honor."

"I will tell the servants to expect you. Come to the Palace of Justice, tomorrow evening." He said sharply.

"Tomorrow?" she asked turning her head slightly. "Quite short notice—but I will be happy to attend. Quite an honor for a gypsy." She added, smiling.

Frollo nodded to her, bowing his head slightly with his hands still steepled in front of him.

"Until tomorrow, gypsy." He said as he began to walk away from her, fighting his whole body as he did so to not scoop her up into his arms and run away with her into the night.

A/N: "Non egredieris inde. Te amo" Means "Do not go. I love you." In Latin.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Engagement

**Chapter 6 – The Engagement**

The next evening Frollo stood in front of his mirror donning his finery for the engagement that night. A servant stood at his side fixing his shoulder piece for him and smoothing his dark cloak and sleeves. Frollo's stiff white collar clasped around his neck tightly and impeded his ability to turn his neck.

Frollo's eyes darted down at his servant for a second as he primped him.

"What do you think?" Frollo said extending his arms out as he observed himself in the mirror.

The boy was taken aback for a moment at the judges' query; he had never asked such a question to him.

"H-How do you look sir?" he said nervously bracing as if the judge would strike him at any moment.

"Well, yes." Frollo said looking to him and then back down at himself inspecting his robes.

"Y-you look very dignified sir, very regal." He said quickly and then cast his vision back down to the floor.

"Hm, thank you." Frollo said with a sigh and looked back at himself in the mirror, adjusting his collar and sweeping off his shoulder. He reached up to his gray hair and smoothed it carefully; noting again with disdain that his hairline had receded and thinned making him look even more elderly than he was. The purple and black chaperon he wore helped to cover his embarrassment at his own balding head, he reached to it and placed it on his head, letting the red sash on it drape over his shoulder wistfully.

There was a knock at the door.

"You may enter." Frollo said in a rather dull tone.

The door opened and a stiffly dressed woman servant came into the room.

"Sir?" she said casting her stare to the floor with clasped hands.

"Yes, what is it?" Frollo asked turning to see her, still trying to adjust his triangular hat.

"The gypsy has just arrived." She said keeping her gaze to the floor with reverence.

A wrinkly grin crept across Frollo's face with the news.

"Wonderful, tell her I will be right along." He said waving a hand towards his servant and continuing to ready himself.

"Yes sir." She said almost robotically leaving the room.

Frollo descended the staircase stepping carefully, his hands clasped together in a calm state as he held his head high haughtily. Though his outside was proud his insides churned as he scanned the room for her. Frollo released a gasp of surprise when he finally saw her.

Standing in the archway admiring one of the many oil paintings hanging in the halls was the beauty Esmeralda. Clothed in a white gown adorned with embroidered red flowers and gold filigree leaves, her hair was pulled up and a few tresses of wavy black hair cascaded down her neck, touching her back softly. The image of her was soft and gentle, not the fiery enchantress he had imprinted in his head from the first time he saw her. She looked like a proper woman; she looked like she could've been royalty. Though something seemed off about her as he looked at her, and that's when Frollo realized for the first time she was wearing shoes. She had certainly made the most of the money he had given her; she was a beautiful sight to behold.

Frollo gripped the staircase as he almost tripped and fell from the shock of seeing her; his knees buckled and gave way underneath him as he swooned for her. The scuffle alerted Esmeralda and she turned to see Frollo fumbling slightly as he finished descending the staircase. Frollo cleared his throat, hoping she had not noticed his embarrassing near tumble down the stairs and bowed his head as he walked up to her with his hands clasped behind his back neatly.

"I see you arrived…on time." He said looking down at her past his stiff white collar.

"Minister," Esmeralda said with an amused smile. "You look very nice." She said gesturing towards him.

_Nice… I look nice? _He thought to himself, picking apart her compliment, looking for a way for it to secretly be an insult.

"Thank you," he said with a nod. "I see you made yourself presentable," he said trying to hide his astonishment. "-You look quite beautiful." He added, almost blurting it out at the last moment.

Deciding to show her he was a gentleman, Frollo reached out and took her hand and bent down and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her wrist.

Esmeralda's eyes widened with his genteel move and found herself smiling at him as his eyes darted back up at her from her hand.

"Thank you," she said with a faint blush. "You know, I actually can't remember the last time I wore a pair of shoes." She said with a laugh. "I hope I will be able to walk in them." She said looking down to the pair of heels she was in.

Frollo scoffed, surprised that a person could have such a problem.

"I'm sure you'll do fine my dear. Let's not keep my driver waiting." Frollo said holding out his hand to her expectantly.

Esmeralda hesitated for a moment and then finally took his hand. Frollo shuddered with pleasure as he felt her warm hand touch his; he smiled widely without even realizing it as he began to lead her out.

"So what is this _dull_ social engagement, your honor?" she asked as they began to descend the stairs outside the palace of justice.

Frollo smirked.

"The Duke is hosting a celebration for the nobility of France." He said looking down at her, then choked and tripped on a stair as he realized he could see down the front of her dress at the angle his height allowed him.

"Are you alright?" Esmeralda said placing a hand onto his back supportively.

Frollo cringed slightly as he felt her hand on his back. He felt like an old man that was being helped down the stairs, he was not an invalid!

"I'm fine woman!" he snapped, standing up straight quickly and smoothing his robes.

Esmeralda took a step back from him cautiously, then observed Frollo's face soften immediately in remorse for his outburst.

"I…" Frollo started to apologize to her but instead cleared his throat and stepped forward to the waiting carriage.

"Ladies first," he said offering his hand to her once more for her to enter the carriage. "Or Gypsies in your case," he said smiling mockingly to her.

Esmeralda gave him an un-amused smile and climbed into the carriage carefully, ignoring his offered hand once again.

Frollo frowned slightly, then climbed in the carriage behind her.

The ornate carriage lurched into motion with clacking hoof beats against the cobbled pavement.

The carriage took its way into the country and away from the sprawling buildings of the city, soon they were passing rows and rows of vineyards. They reached a very fine manor; the outside lavish gardens were lit elegantly with many lanterns.

Frollo took a second before they got out of the carriage grasping the door handle.

"There will be a certain amount of forgiveness for your lack of etiquette seeing that you are a gypsy, but still mind yourself girl, as I will be the one responsible for your behavior at this event." He warned her coldly.

Esmeralda sighed and nodded to him, Frollo took a second and looked her over, then opened the carriage door and stepped out into the sprawling courtyard.

He offered his hand to her once more, but this time gave her an angry glare that insisted she take it for appearances. Esmeralda obeyed his eyes and placed her hand delicately in his and stepped out of the carriage, her shoes clacking lightly against the paved cobblestones of the courtyard. Frollo took a second to smooth his robes and straighten his hat and offered his arm for the gypsy. Esmeralda clasped her hand around his bicep carefully, her long white sleeve flowing down and entangling with the judges dark one. Frollo accidentally flexed his arm as he felt her hand grip around his muscle, out of the corner of his eye he could see her gaze look up at him but he kept on, pretending that it didn't happen. Then Frollo stiffened as he felt her fingers gingerly trace over his arm, feeling her nails grazing his skin through the fabric of his sleeve.

They reached large ornate door of the manor, several servants and other guests were waiting on the outside, the door was open and the warm yellow light from inside the hall bathed the cold grey stone steps outside.

"Why do they wait outside?" Esmeralda asked curiously as she observed the scene.

"You must wait until you are announced," Frollo said patiently.

They waited and finally they stepped up to the doorman.

"Ah Minister Frollo," he said with a respectful smile. His gaze turned to Esmeralda as he tried in vain to surmise as to who she was. "Forgive me, who is your lovely guest for this evening?"

"La Esmeralda, the gypsy." He said looking down at him with half lidded eyes.

The doorman gave a stifled gasp surprised that such a noble looking woman was actually a gypsy. The doorman smiled and nodded his head turning to address the fair inside.

"Minister of Justice Claude Frollo and his guest La Esmeralda, the gypsy." He announced loudly to the other guests.

There were several murmurs in the crowd as they walked in, and surprised stares. Esmeralda cringed at first in hearing the murmurs but the more she read the crowd the more their reaction seemed to be one of wonder and curiosity rather than hate and prejudice. She looked up to Frollo, whose face seemed to be beaming as he wore her on his arm like some piece of ornate jewelry.

"Brother!" came a shout as a man pushed through the crowd and up to them. Esmeralda turned to see a man strong in resemblance to the judge striding up to them. He wore a red tunic which his long hose-covered spindly legs stuck out from rather comically with long open sleeves and a large chaperon on his head, with streams of colorful fabric sticking out of the top. Esmeralda could feel Frollo stiffen under her touch as the man came up to them.

"…Jehan." Frollo finally said with a trailing amount of disdain in his voice. "I did not know you were attending the Duke's engagement."

"Of course I would attend Claude." He said with a laugh of disbelief, placing his hands together in front of him, Esmeralda took note of how similar he looked to Frollo when he did that. "I never miss a celebration." He said smiling.

Frollo frowned as he stared at him.

"So this is the beautiful gypsy you brought with you!" Jehan said looking to Esmeralda. "My what a pretty thing!" he said with a devious grin lurching towards her and taking her hand curiously.

"For a man that complains about gypsies so much it is a wonder you would bring one here with you." He said placing a kiss onto Esmeralda's hand.

Frollo felt his jealousy rise up like a burning knot in his throat as his brother placed his wretched lips to his Esmeralda.

"It is a wonder that a man who leeches off of his elder brother so much would show his face at such an engagement." He hissed at him viciously.

Jehan raised his eyebrows taken aback at his brothers remark.

"Elder, well you have that part right." He said giving a wink in Esmeralda's direction.

Frollo pursed his wrinkled lips in rage and reached out and wrapped his arm around Jehan and pulled him close.

"I suggest you keep yourself occupied wherever I am not," Frollo smirked. "That is, if you want me to continue sending you coin for your lavish lifestyle… little brother." He warned him.

Jehan held his hands up in surrender with a mocking smile and scoffed lightly.

"Well, I didn't mean to upset you brother." He said with a smirk. "After all, this is a party."

His eyes looked to Esmeralda one last time. "A pleasure to have met you, beautiful gypsy." He said with a flourish of a bow and walked away from them holding his head high burying himself in the nearest crowd of ladies.

Frollo turned to Esmeralda and looked over her for a second, studying her expression carefully.

"Why don't you go partake in some of the food, I have some business I must discuss with the other nobles." Frollo said straightening his mantle.

Esmeralda nodded without a word, as she walked away she noted how seriously the Judge had acted when confronted by his younger brother.

A/N: I know nothing about French history, or much about the late 1400's imagining this party my mind kept kicking forward to the 1700's. I wanted to pick a correct historical figure for this party but the King at that time just didn't fit. So I went with a random member of royalty -the anonymous 'Duke'.

O and I had to include Jehan. I Haven't read the book but in my mind he's just a womanizing party animal who mooches off of his big brother. For such an evil guy Frollo really does take care of a lot of people. Quasi, Jehan, and he even wants to take care of Esme too.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Duke

**Chapter 7 – The Duke**

Esmeralda's eyes widened when she beheld the large ornate tables laden with food. It was more than Esmeralda could believe. So many delectable foods, roasted meats, exotic fruits, fine wines, and lots and lots of champagne. It was a feast fit for Kings. Not only did it smell delicious, it looked absolutely beautiful. The fruit was carved skillfully to resemble flowers and decorated the table lavishly. She stood for a while in astonishment just admiring it like a work of art.

"Look, she cannot believe what she sees." Chuckled a man to her right. Esmeralda looked over to the large man that had been observing her clad in thick embroidered robes. "It's alright gypsy," he said giving her a smile. "you are welcome as the rest to eat what you like." He said gesturing to the table with his wide hand.

Esmeralda felt a bolt of shyness hit her, and she hesitated.

"Maurice, leave the gypsy be," a round woman next to him began.

"Sorry my dear, for some reason he thinks gypsies have never seen food." She said rolling her eyes to the man.

"I'm not an idiot, woman!" he hissed placing his hands on his rotund belly.

While the couple argued Esmeralda slipped away to the outside terrace which was bathed in blue moonlight from the glowing night sky overhead. She spent a while just admiring the beautiful view of the moonlit countryside, the surrounding rows of vineyards below bathed in bright blue from the full moon, she had never seen such a beautiful sight. As she walked she observed some of the other ladies that she passed. The other women were dressed much like peacocks, feathers included; Lavish jewels on all of their throats and decked from head to toe in their finery.

She decided to keep exploring the manor and as she rounded the corner she was met with a group of socializing women.

"Did you see Minister Frollo?" one asked the other.

Esmeralda's ears perked up on the mention of Frollo's name and she listened in carefully on their conversation.

"Yes, how could one miss such a grotesque fossil?" she said with a laugh, sipping on a glass of amber champagne with a haughty red lipped smile. "Might as well put a miserly old goat in judge robes." She said coldly.

"I believe his vow of celibacy only works to hide the fact no woman wants him." Another woman chided smugly. "Ugh, and that crude gauche nose of his, he should wear a bag over his face."

"He can't, no bag is big enough to fit over that beak of a nose he has." The first woman said with a loud snicker of laughter.

Esmeralda almost wanted to laugh at their comments but more in the fact that such high class women could make such low insults. She felt bad for Frollo and what ill things they were saying about his appearance. It seemed so cruel, even for a man such as Frollo. Her stomach turned a bit, she had never heard such horrible gossip before, not even the gypsies who despised Frollo had said things on the same level as these aristocratic ladies.

"Oh, don't be so quick to judge so harshly ladies," Esmeralda chimed in as she walked up to them.

The ladies reeled at the sudden appearance of Esmeralda, looking her over as she came closer to them.

"Isn't she that gypsy girl?" One lady whispered loudly to the others.

Esmeralda reached out and grabbed a glass of champagne on a nearby serving platter and took a sip and put her arm around one of the women.

"If you must judge a man you must know this." She said leaning in as if to whisper a secret to them.

The woman made an appalled noise with Esmeralda's bold behavior but still looked to her expectantly, interested in what the gypsy might have to say.

"There is an old gypsy saying…" she said raising her eyebrows. "The bigger a man's nose," she said placing her index finger at her nose, "the bigger his…." She said trailing off with an impish smile, implying the unspeakable.

The women stood quiet for a moment and then shrieked with mischievous laughter, and they placed their fans over their faces as they blushed with her sinful comment.

"Scandalous Gypsy!" One of the women said while laughing.

"What in the world are you ladies laughing at?" Frollo said as he rounded the corner looking for Esmeralda.

The sudden appearance of the imposing Judge in his dark robes made the women freeze, like wide eyed deer within a hunters bowshot.

"Judge Frollo!" A woman said in a cracked voice, still with her fan over her face.

Frollo looked at them suspiciously and then motioned to Esmeralda with his hand.

"Come, gypsy, it is time for us to meet the host." He said as he still eyed the rest of the women with confusion and suspicion.

Once they were far enough away from the gossiping women Frollo stopped Esmeralda.

"What were you talking about?" he asked her suspiciously as he loomed over her ominously.

"I was just sharing an old gypsy saying with them." She said with a mischievous smile and gave him a playful wink.

Frollo flushed slightly, and then pursed his lips impatiently.

"I would appreciate it if you would keep silent for the rest of the night." He said taking the glass from Esmeralda's hands and sitting it on the nearby railing carefully.

Esmeralda raised her eyebrows and then scoffed.

"As you wish," she said. "I was only defending you from those awful women…" she mumbled under her breath with crossed arms.

Frollo reeled in surprise when he heard her mumblings; he stood in shock for a moment, and then continued walking as if he had not heard her.

_Defending me? _His mind reeled. He still thought the gypsy may have some secret agenda for mocking him or making a fool of him.

They made their way into the brightly lit and lavishly decorated main hall where the Duke was greeting his guests. Esmeralda looked with wonder at all of the colorful intricate tapestries hanging from the walls and overhead at the giant chandelier beset with countless warm glowing candles, even the Palace of Justice paled in comparison to the grandeur of the Duke's Manor.

As they approached and waited to be greeted by the host Esmeralda leaned over close to Frollo and whispered softly.

"Who is this Duke?" she asked him curiously with wide eyes.

Frollo stuttered a moment, getting lost as he looked into her bright green eyes framed in her thick dark lashes, the room began to disappear in his mind, leaving only him and her there in that moment.

Frollo cleared his throat, snapping out of his trance and quickly regaining his composure.

"Charles, the Duke of Berry." Frollo replied snidely in a whisper, appalled that she didn't already know. "He is royalty, the younger brother of King Louis XII, so show the utmost respect." He said glaring at her.

Esmeralda nodded and looked over again towards the Duke, he was seated upon a large throne like chair, surrounded by a group of very important looking men, all clad in luxurious embroidered robes. Esmeralda caught his eye as she stared in his direction with awe, the duke looked back intensely as their eyes locked, then finally waved his hand to them, beckoning them over.

Frollo all but shoved Esmeralda over to the waiting Duke before giving him a flourishing bow of respect. In that moment Esmeralda was more awestruck in seeing the mighty Minister of Justice, Frollo, bow to anyone but she quickly remembered the pressing issue of etiquette and curtsied before the Duke.

"And who might this precious jewel be?" The Duke said grasping onto Esmeralda's hand and bringing her closer. The Duke was certainly an imposing man, dressed in his lavish colorful patterned robes and multicolored chaperon with a gold medallion tucked within one of the folds of the fabric, his mere presence seemed to command all of the attention in the room.

"What a beautiful creature you are my dear." He said ravishing her with his brown eyes as he placed a kiss onto her hand gently.

Frollo's jealousy welled up from within him as he watched the Duke become enamored with the girl. Frollo became panicked as he knew all too well the look that the Duke had on his face, the Duke could easily keep Esmeralda as his mistress if he so wanted. Protecting Esmeralda from his womanizing brother Jehan was easy, but the Duke he could not so easily keep her from. Frollo could already picture himself leaving without her that night.

_No! She is mine, and mine alone!_

"You must be the beautiful gypsy everyone has been talking about." He said smiling at her. "What is your name again my dear?"

"Your majesty, this is Esmeralda." Frollo said answering for her, hoping to somehow pry the Duke's eyes from her.

"Esmeralda, that is a beautiful name." he said still absolutely focused on her.

"Yes, you see—she is -my fiancé," Frollo blurted out quickly before the gravity of the words hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Fiance!?_ Out of all the words he could've said why that one!?

Esmeralda's eyes went wide with shock and she turned her head slowly to him, her eyes gleaming with a distant fiery anger that she did her best to hide.

"You're fiancé?" The Duke said reeling slightly in surprise. "Minister Frollo, I had thought you had taken a vow of celibacy for the church?" He asked him curiously.

"W-well," Frollo said choking on his words while wanting to crawl underneath the nearest piece of furniture.

"Ah but a woman such as this could make any man break his vow," he said as he took Esmeralda's chin in his hands and smiled warmly as he admired her exotic beauty.

"I see you have quite a gypsy thief here Frollo, as she has stolen _your_ _heart_." He said laughing, his cheeks ample and rosy from not only the makeup he was wearing but the wine he had been drinking.

"That's quite a feat considering most people say this man has no heart!" he said with a loud guffaw.

Frollo cleared his throat and emitted a weak laugh, feigning his amusement at the Duke's comments while trying to avoid Esmeralda's piercing eyes.

"Ah love is a wonderful thing, is it not my dear?" The Duke said with a laugh and let go of her hand.

"Oh, it is _quite_ wonderful," Esmeralda said laughing along with the Duke, then she reached out quickly and took Frollo's arm, her grip slightly harsh. "Minister, could I please have a word with you?" she said with a mock smile as she pushed him away hurriedly.

"Ehm, yes. Please excuse us." Frollo said with a quick bow as Esmeralda pulled him away.

A/N: Once again I do not know much of French history. Charles Duke of Berry is an actual historical figure and the younger brother of the King at that time, if he were the type of person to throw a party I really don't know, just taking some artistic license here.

Frollo panics when a man who outranks him starts making eyes at his Esmeralda, and decides to claim her as his fiancé before the Duke can get any other idea's. If you're wondering about the nose thing no that is not an actual gypsy saying…


	8. Chapter 8 - Never without Permission

**Chapter 8 – Never without permission**

Once they were out of sight of royalty Esmeralda pulled Frollo harshly into the first door she found.

"Esmeralda, I—" Frollo tried to say but was quickly cut off as Esmeralda roughly shut the paneled door behind them with a soft slam.

Her anger was visible. Esmeralda walked past one of the large plush chairs in the dimly lit room, they seemed to have ended up in some sort of sitting room within the manor, every inch of wall space was covered in extravagant ornate framed oil paintings, portraits, landscapes, and still-life.

"You know, usually a man **asks** a woman to marry him before _announcing it_." She said taking a step towards him threateningly, her eyes ripe with anger framed boldly with her thick black lashes.

Frollo trembled slightly as he looked at her, his face contorted with regret for a moment. Even in fiery anger the temptress was beautiful, he paled at her beauty as her angry green eyes shot through him like a cannon.

"Calm your rage woman!" Frollo said quickly, trying to hide his admiring glances.

"Listen, had I not claimed you as my fiancé the Duke would've certainly made you his courtesan." Frollo said trying to explain himself to the wrathful woman. "I could not in good conscience let that happen. You should thank me!" he said casting a bony ringed finger at her, effectively trying to shift the blame from himself.

"What!?-" Esmeralda gasped angrily. "So you just lied to him instead?" Esmeralda said, her eyes still brimming with anger.

"-I am not a liar!" he snapped at her resolutely, deeply offended to be called such a thing.

"Wait then-" She said quickly.

"Yes!" Frollo yelled with frustration, cutting her off. "_I do _wish to marry you!"

Frollo stared at her piercing her with his eyes, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, waiting for her reaction to his words.

Esmeralda took a few steps backwards and nearly fell to the floor in shock, her white gown trailing behind her; she placed a hand to her mouth, then looked away from Frollo.

Frollo face filled with sorrow as he read her reaction to his proposal.

"That is, if you will have me," he said pathetically. Frollo's wrinkly lips curved downwards into a frown as he brought his trembling hand up to his brow and rubbed it trying in vain to soothe himself.

"I am old, not as desirable as the young handsome men in Paris that pursue you," he said admitting what he didn't dare speak. "but you would have my utter devotion." He said looking blankly at the back of Esmeralda's figure.

He sighed, and placed a trembling hand over his heart.

"I doubt any man could treasure you with as much fervor as I do—Nay, no man could!" he said sharply with pain in his voice.

Esmeralda's turned back to him with a softer expression, her anger started to fall away as her pity welled up from within her. Frollo saw the relent in her countenance and pressed towards her eagerly, his dark robes swirling around his thin legs.

"Ever since you danced into my life every fiber of my being burns in torment for you! I cannot live without you, for when I close my eyes I can see your face and the sun caught in your raven hair. Alas, you are a fire that burns my heart night and day!"

Frollo clenched his bony hands to his face in torment.

"My foolish heart, my damned heart, it fell in love with you!" he cried in anguish. "I believed I was content in my life, and then you appeared and now there is nothing that can make me content but you!" he said continuing to push towards her, his tall thin frame lurking over her.

Esmeralda took a step backwards, pushing herself into the corner. Esmeralda's eyes widened as her entire being was wracked with shock at his confession of his love to her.

"I could've locked you up in the dungeon," Frollo continued darkly. "a deep dark corner where I would've had you all to myself. I could've quelled my lustful, sinful desires for you in private." He said looking down at his splayed out fingers, resembling claws.

"—but you-you did something no one else has dared do for me," he said looking down at her with desperate eyes, his frenzy calming for a moment. "not even that devoted misshapen ward of mine." He said pushing even closer to her.

"What was that?" Esmeralda asked him trembling, her cheeks ablaze with redness as she looked up into his eyes.

"You _trusted_ me." Frollo said, his voice wavering.

"No one has ever given me the benefit of trust…but you-you do. I thought you had fear of me at first, but then I realized, it wasn't blatant fear that drove you to respect me, to trust me, -to be kind to me, it was something else."

Frollo came up close to her touching the side of her face softly, feeling her silky tan skin underneath his fingertips. Esmeralda shuddered with his touch.

"There is a confidence you have in me, as if you know me so well…" he said slowly as his spindly fingers trailed over her soft full lips.

"Tell me Esmeralda, _why do you not fear me_?" he said staring intensely into her eyes.

The two figures looked at each other for a moment, Esmeralda stared up in wonder at Frollo, his outburst leaving her astounded. She became entranced by the man. Powerful Minister of Justice one moment, the next moment a weakened man by his love for her and her alone. It made her blush to think she could have such sway over a man of such stature. Esmeralda had had many suitors and men that sought after her, but never in all her life had a man pursued her with such fiery passion as Frollo.

"Why?" She said looking at him in disbelief. "Because your honor," she said with her green eyes looking him up and down and gesturing to him with her hand.

"Underneath those robes, you are but a man." She said with a scoff.

"You think me weak?" he said sharply, his brows furrowing in anger.

Esmeralda laughed and shook her head, blissfully ignoring what a dark situation she was in.

"No your honor, when others look at you they only see the judge robes, they see a monster. A monster who could enslave, torture, and kill them." She said.

Frollo frowned as her words secretly stung him.

"But I look past, I see the man." Esmeralda said confidently.

Frollo raised his thin eyebrows, pressing wrinkles in his forehead.

"And what sort of man do you see?" he asked her curiously.

Esmeralda paused for a moment and swallowed, feeling more fear in the words she was about to say rather than the imposing judge looming over her.

"The man I can see is _brilliant_, full of _courage_, _strength_, and unrelenting _passion_. Where he leads men follow." She said looking up at him nervously. Never in her life did she think she would utter words like that to such a dark man, but as dark as Frollo was these qualities _were_ the good ones in him.

The words hit Frollo like a cold bucket of water, shocking him that she would use such words to describe him. He was a gypsy hunter! He used his power to try to rid all of Paris of her kind, and yet here she was showing him of all people kindness.

Frollo clutched at his heart with a ragged smile, deeply moved by her words.

"God must be so humorous, as to create a _gypsy_ who would recognize those qualities in me." He said with a slight laugh.

Esmeralda looked back at Frollo and realized for the first time she saw a genuine soulful smile on his face, she noted how much younger he looked when he wore it, it was like a long forgotten expression had been reawakened within him.

"After saying such things of me…I must surmise that you accept?" he asked in a whisper, ever afraid of her response.

Esmeralda took a sharp breath, the situation at hand flooded back to her mind. Why did he even bother to ask her? At this point it wasn't like she had much of a choice anyways, he had just announced it to the Duke of France! Though Esmeralda did not want the judge to be in danger of lying to royalty on account of a gypsy, it would not be a smart move to deny him at this point.

She had always had a keen interest in the judge, but up until now she hadn't seen what dangerous feelings that interest had grown into without her knowledge. The way the judge reacted to her simple touch, the way he stifled his own smile when trying to address her, the way he spoke, even his damned crooked nose, Esmeralda loved it. She thought that the judge had merely amused her at first, like at the festival of fools when she first observed the older man and was determined to put a smile on his prude face as he gawked at her dance. But now she realized she was absolutely enamored with the man, she couldn't keep herself away from him; she craved the vile man's presence, like the light sought out the shadows.

"I do," she whispered so low that the judge almost couldn't hear her.

"Frollo, I am but a foolish gypsy, I am sorry to have stolen your heart," she said with her voice breaking.

Frollo crept closer to her and took her chin in his spindly hands and tilted her gaze up to him.

"It was always yours to take." He said resolutely with a wicked grin.

A/N So yea there ya go. Esmeralda is going with the philosophy of 'take the good leave the bad', she hopes that by refusing to recognize the parts of him that are evil she will help mend his soul a bit. She has a little bit of a superstition about words having great power in this story, as said before "if you tell a fish it is a bird enough times it may start to believe it."

Trust was a thing Tony Jay actually talked about when talking about his character of Frollo, and how no one—not even Quasi trusted him. So I would imagine for Esmeralda to show him any trust it would've been a huge deal for Frollo.


	9. Chapter 9 - Amor et Passio

**Chapter 9 – Amor Et Passio**

A/N: Rated M guys! Yarr, ye been warned.

There in the sitting room in the manor the two figures stared at one another in silence. Portraits of Lords and Ladies of the past hung from the walls giving solemn looks to the couple with their painted eyes.

Esmeralda's acceptance of Frollo's proposal made him grin uncontrollably. The privacy and isolation the room offered now sunk in fully and made Frollo's thoughts wander. Frollo did his best to hide the libidinous desire he was feeling at that moment as he looked on at her. He wanted her, now more than ever.

Coming close to her, his eyes locked with hers and darted down to her lips quickly, making his intention obvious. Then shakily he rushed forward and brought his thin nervous quivering lips to hers and kissed her. The rapturous thrill of kissing her rushed back to him, and it was much better than he had remembered. He encircled his arms around her and squeezed her tightly to him, afraid that she might try to run from him. Had the bells of Notre Dame not roused him from his lustful trance last time he would've ravished her much more and now he had a second chance to do so. His large soft sleeves enfolded around her like walls of black velvet. Esmeralda stiffened at first at his touch but slowly began to soften as he nervously kissed her. Hesitantly, Esmeralda parted her lips and allowed him to kiss her deeply, feeling his tongue jut into her mouth and brush against hers softly. The morning he had found her in his chambers he had surprised her when he kissed her, but now she had a chance to react.

Esmeralda broke the kiss suddenly and placed her hands on Frollo's chest pushing him away from her slightly, feeling the soft dark fabric underneath her hands. Frollo frowned, expecting she was stopping him. Esmeralda took a deep breath and looked up into the ministers eyes.

"What you said to me before—in Latin—what did it mean?" she asked him curiously.

Frollo blinked for a moment surprised at her question, then he leaned forward to her slowly and whispered into her ear.

"Non egredieris inde. _Te amo." _Frollo said once again. "It means: Do not go. _I love you."_

Esmeralda took a sharp breath with closed eyes and swooned, Frollo's deep baritone voice reverberated through her core once again, making her hairs stand on end with pleasure. Frollo smiled with the realization that she enjoyed his voice, and he leaned in closer and whispered to her again in his best silky libidinous voice.

"Quid est amoris? Si suus non dilectionem vestram?" he purred to her again in Latin, his eyes hazy with lust.

A soft moan poured forth from Esmeralda's lips as his sweet sultry voice made chills run down her spine. Esmeralda's eyes twinkled as she looked up at him, Frollo had a shock of pleasure jolt through him as he realized her eyes held a look of desire for him.

Suddenly Esmeralda pushed herself against him and pressed her lips to his this time. Her boldness took him by surprise and he was thrown off balance as she threw herself against him and he suddenly found himself with his arms full of amorous woman. She kissed him passionately, her lips sliding against his and sucking on his tongue and nibbling his lips furiously. His hat landed onto the floor with a soft thud as her hands entangled themselves into his silvery gray strands of hair. She pushed herself onto him, pressing her soft curves against his thin sinewy body. Frollo was overtaken with joy at her amorous advances, as he was sure this sort of thing would only exist in his fantasies.

Her hands glided over top of his robes, over his shoulders and across his chest as she kissed him deeply. Her hands touched the sides of his face gently and glided down softly to his neck, still imprisoned by his stiff tight collar. Esmeralda picked impatiently at his high white collar with her fingers, urging the buttons locking it to loosen one by one.

Frollo stood frozen with a drunken smile, almost dumbfounded as she continued. Once the collar was loose enough Esmeralda's fingers found their way in and pulled it down from his neck.

_Oh how good it feels to be free of that damned stiff collar!_ He thought.

Hastily Esmeralda brought her eager warm lips to his skin and placed teasing kisses up and down the length of his wrinkled neck. Frollo doubled over, giving her greater access as the hot sensation and attention made his breath waver. Warmth flooded Frollo's body as she kissed and caressed his neck with her feathery movements, the warmth pooled in between his legs and his manhood ached and throbbed as it became unbearably engorged and pressed against his clothes impatiently, wanting to be closer to her. He had never been so hard and wanting in all his life!

"Meus es tu, et solum mihi." Frollo whispered into her ear, his voice raw with desire.

Frollo grabbed her waist and closed the gap between them and pressed his hardness up against her suggestively with a devilish grin. Esmeralda gave a shocked gasp and froze for a moment as she felt his warmth and hardness press against her stomach urgently. Frollo paused, afraid he had ruined her dominate, amorous mood as he was enjoying being the object of her want. Esmeralda looked down and then back up quickly. Her hands trailed down slowly to Frollo's waist, then gingerly down to the visible bulge at the front of his gown, touching him for the first time where he so desperately wanted her to.

Frollo closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt her hands curiously trace over the area, eager for her to explore. Esmeralda was feeling every inch of his hardness through his thick robes. As she continued he realized how badly he wished to be free of his robes, for there to be nothing in between them. Suddenly as if she heard his silent plea he felt her take hold of his robes pulling the fabric upwards. Frollo took a sharp breath in shock and quivered eagerly in anticipation as he felt her hands reach under his robes and pull down at the front of his hose exposing his excitement.

Esmeralda hesitated as she took a second to look down at it. Frollo watched her expression nervously as she took in the sight of his manhood. Esmeralda's emitted a soft gasp, her face flushed with a bright red and she bit her lower lip. An erection was something Frollo had always been ashamed of, it represented a sinful lust for the flesh; But in that moment there with her he couldn't have felt more proud of it as he watched her reaction and blushing cheeks as she beheld him.

"That gypsy saying really is true." she said looking up with wide eyes and a blush so red her face almost glowed.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity she took his throbbing manhood into her incredibly soft hands. Frollo moaned and took a deep breath with her touch, grabbing onto her for support as he felt like he might black out at any moment. It was the first time he had ever allowed a woman to see himself, never mind touch him, the excitement of the moment was overwhelming. She rubbed his shaft excruciatingly well, he already felt as if he was going to lose himself after only two stokes of her soft firm hands as she explored him from his hilt to his tip. Then as quick as she started he felt her pleasing grip release him, he whimpered weakly as her teasing play stopped.

"Sit." He heard her sultry voice command.

Numbly and without question the Minister shakily seated himself on the plush chair behind him. He sank down into the chair with relief and excitement, letting the thick embroidered cushioning support his weary body. Esmeralda kneeled down at his feet and grasped his robes, pulling the fabric up and exposing the Minister's legs once more. She reached up and roughly gripped his dark purple hosiery and pulled it down even farther, this time to his ankles, where it pooled around his black leather shoes.

"W-What are you doing?" Frollo asked with a broken excited voice, wondering what sinful act the gypsy had in store for him as she exposed him from the waist down.

Esmeralda said nothing, but gave him an impish smile. Carefully Esmeralda brought her hands up and slid them along the inside of the Minister's thin alabaster legs smoothly and slowly, delicately feeling every inch of his skin from his ankles to his thighs. Frollo gave a sharp inhale, surprised at how much her sweet caresses made his heartbeat increase and his breathing even more erratic as she teased him. Soft gentle fingers traced circles around his aged skin, coming oh so close to his manhood and then trailing away again in a frustrating tease.

"Little minx." Frollo growled through clenched teeth in a frustrated whisper.

Esmeralda smiled, finding a thrill in the immodest frustration she caused him. Then she carefully leaned forward, placing hot kisses on the inside of Frollo's pale thighs. Frollo moaned in ecstasy as he felt her soft, warm lips sear his skin and gripped the arms of the chair tightly with his bony fingers, digging his nails into the wood with delightful frustration.

Frollo's eyes followed her kisses intently as she came closer and closer to his aching erection that begged for her attention. Frollo licked his thin dark lips anxiously as he watched her kiss her way slowly to the base of his shaft.

_Was she going to…!?_ He thought wildly with wide eyes.

He remembered hearing other nobles talking of carnal acts they had been engaged in and one in particular they seemed to brag particularly about was a woman using her mouth. Frollo rebuked them for speaking of such acts, but now he couldn't have wanted the sinful act more for himself.

The cautious thought of someone perhaps walking in on them in the middle of their unholy act sat at the back of Frollo's mind, but at this point he dare didn't say anything to make her stop. Even if someone had discovered them now he didn't care anymore, all he wanted was sweet release from the agonizing desire that was burning him alive.

Finally he felt her hand grip around his hilt tightly, Esmeralda then raised her head up and brought his tip to her lips.

_Oh please yes! _He thought eagerly with ragged breaths.

He watched with wide eyes as her tongue came forth and licked his swollen sensitive tip. Frollo gave an agonized cry of pleasure as her warm mouth made contact with his manhood, and he bucked his hips involuntarily sending his hardened member further into her juicy mouth. Frollo bit his bottom lip tightly as he threw his head back trying to stifle his own cries of pleasure as he felt his entire member be taken into her mouth. Never in his entire life had he felt such unholy pleasure. Her mouth around him was the only thing now in Frollo's mind, he clenched his eyes shut as he placed his hands onto the back of her head, entangling his fingers in her ebony hair. The warmth of her mouth and her attentive tongue was more than the minister could possibly handle as she sucked his shaft hungrily, sliding it deeper and deeper into her mouth as she moved her head. Frollo's hands pressed down lightly on the back of her head, encouraging her in her sweet assault on him as he breathed in hitched ragged breaths. It was all too much for him, and it didn't take but a moment of Esmeralda's amorous attention before Frollo could feel himself losing all control.

He stifled his cries the best he could as the joyous rapture of release swelled and washed over his body, he threw his head back and groaned, sending his heated seed into her mouth. His hips bucked, but Esmeralda held him down tightly with her hands, allowing her to finish him. There was a slight moan of surprise from Esmeralda as the sheer amount from him proved to be more than she had been expecting, she pulled her head back and released him, quickly swallowing his thick emissions. Sitting back on her knees and out of breath Esmeralda observed the sinful chaos she had caused.

Frollo knew he was a disheveled mess, but he couldn't have felt more bliss in that moment. Panting, he quickly took one arm and weakly threw his judge robes back over his legs and covered himself. He laid his head back into the thick cushion of the high-backed chair and closed his eyes, letting the pleasure that bombarded his body lull him into a restful state.

Esmeralda watched the judge carefully, Frollo's eyes were still closed and he panted softly in exhaustion. Strands of silvery gray hair hung out of place against his face and his hose still sat around his ankles, his robes were crumpled and wrinkled and his collar hung loosely around his neck. Despite what a wreck the judge was she had never seen his face with a more peaceful, serene expression on it.

Esmeralda felt confused at her own behavior, she felt slightly guilty, disgusted, and yet proud in what she had done. She had let herself get carried away as she tangled with the judge, yet seeing a man like him, normally so cold and dominate, yearn for her so badly made her blood run hotter than any young strapping lad had ever managed to. Although it seemed the judge's velvety, sultry voice was certainly a catalyst that had helped to send her into her lustful frenzy.

Esmeralda turned her gaze away, what had gotten into her!? She had never done such a thing with a man. Plenty of men had stolen kisses from her but she had _never_ let it run this far. The woman who had taught her to dance probably had partial blame, she was actually a well known prostitute who had shown her kindness and taken her in when no one else would. In addition to her dance lessons the woman had also told her of things she could do to men that would drive them to madness.

"I know you are not a harlot like me Esmeralda, but remember these things that I tell you so that you may one day please your future husband. Trust me, he will never stray from you if you do!" She had remembered the expert woman saying to her with a wink and a smile.

A/N: 'Quid est amoris? si suus non dilectionem vestram?' Means 'What good is love? If it's not your love?' and "Meus es tu, et solum mihi." Means "You are mine, and only mine."

First truly M chap on a story rated M, hope it was worth the wait. *_*;;


End file.
